Jogos de Sedução
by Rute Riddle
Summary: 1º lugar no III Challenge HH do Fórum do 3V. Não sabes que eu... te amo. Não amas nada Potter. Não? Então o que é isto que se passa conosco? Um jogo... Um jogo de sedução. [Terminada]
1. Chapter 1

**Short de Rute Riddle**

_**Jogos de Sedução **_

Capitulo 1

_**Há 3 anos atrás **_

_Olhou atentamente a ruiva que estava sentada na cama olhando quase horrorizada para a carta que tinha na mão._

_"-O que se passa ruiva? Más noticias?" – perguntou ele sentando-se ao lado dela._

_"-Hum….a Hermione vai voltar." – Respondeu ela olhando para o marido._

_"-E? qual é o problema da Granger ir voltar?" – indagou Draco, fixando a esposa._

_"-Não te lembras do que se passou há três anos, entre ela e o Harry?"_

_"-Ah sim! A história com o Potter." – Murmurou ele deitando-se na cama e relembrando-se dos acontecimentos entre o Potter e a Granger no passado.

* * *

_

Hermione Granger sempre odiara chuva, e agora que a maldita humidade da chuva estava a estragar seu penteado ainda mais a odiava.

Não podia crer que estava atrasada para a festa da Ginny, não podia crer que ia a uma festa na mansão Malfoy.

Abanou a cabeça, antes de apertar mais o casaco. Ginny e o Malfoy, quem diria? E mais, quem diria que um dia ele faria uma festa de aniversário para ela e convidaria os Weasleys, e a ela também.

Parou o carro mesmo em frente dos enormes portões, e aproveitou para ver o seu reflexo ao espelho. Ainda bem que os estragos no penteado não haviam sido muitos, um feitiço fraco e ficavam perfeitos.

Viu quando os portões se abriam, e segundos depois ela estacionava o carro perto da magnífica entrada da mansão.

Caminhou rapidamente até à Mansão, sendo surpreendida por um elfo que lhe pedira o casaco, mal ela passara a porta.

"-Não acredito que a Ginny tem elfos em casa." – Murmurou ligeiramente desiludida com a amiga.

Mas mesmo assim ela retirou o casaco e entregou-o ao elfo. Passou com as mãos no vestido, alisando e em seguida meteu o seu melhor sorriso antes de entrar no enorme e riquíssimo salão de baile da Mansão.

"-Hermione." – Disse Ginny felicíssima abraçando-a.

"-Parabéns Ginny. E aqui tens o meu presente." – Disse entregando-lhe um pequeno embrulho. – "E devo de dizer-te que hoje em dia é difícil de escolher um presente para ti, afinal o que vou eu comprar à Sra. Malfoy?"

Ginevra riu, antes de pousar o presente ao pé de tantos outros que esperavam ser abertos.

"-Draco disse que os presentes são só abertos na hora do meu nascimento, e sabes que isso é apenas às 11 e 40 da noite, não sabes?"

"-E, tu aceitas isso?"

"-Claro. Afinal ele organizou esta festa e convidou todas as pessoas importantes para mim….quer dizer não convidou uma pessoa."

"-Quem?"

"-Hum…o Harry." – Murmurou a ruiva baixinho, lembrando-se que Hermione e Harry haviam namorado durante dois anos e agora não se falavam mais.

"-Oh, não perdes muito." – Disse ela amargamente.

"-Nunca me vais contar o que se passou para tu o odiares tanto?" – indagou a ruiva curiosa.

"-Desculpa Ginny, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"-Tudo bem. Anda, minha mãe há bocado queria falar contigo."

A morena sorriu, caminhando até ao pé da Sra. Weasley.

….

Estava a ser realmente uma festa encantadora, e naquele momento Hermione não sabia se Draco Malfoy estava mudado ou se estava só a ser simpático com as pessoas para agradar a esposa. Mas não importava, o que importava é que sua amiga estava feliz, como ela nunca tinha visto, como ela nunca tinha sido.

Abanou a cabeça! Não era altura de voltar a pensar no passado, no maldito passado com Harry Potter.

Mas ela sabia que era impossível, sabia que por mais que tentasse, que por mais que quisesse esquecer ela não era capaz. Por qualquer motivo obscuro ele continuava ali, cravado no seu coração como há dois anos atrás.

Suspirou levemente, antes de seu olhar pousar na porta e ver quem menos queria ver na vida, mas quem mais ansiava ver.

"-Será que posso saber o que fazes na minha casa…Potter?" – perguntou Draco caminhando até ao moreno.

"-Vim dar os parabéns a uma amiga."

"-És mesmo mal-educado Potter….segundo sei Draco não te convidou!" – disse Hermione não se contendo.

Não era capaz, tinha que se pronunciar. Tinha que ser dura com ele. Só assim ela se sentia ligeiramente melhor. Só assim ela se sentia menos humilhada.

Tinha que o humilhar também.

"-Hermione!" – murmurou o moreno ligeiramente surpreendido.

E foi então que Hermione sentiu o coração bater forte contra o peito. Ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado pelos lábios dele era algo realmente arrepiante.

Engoliu em seco quando o viu caminhar até si, o que a fez dar dois passos para trás.

Ambos estavam cientes que todos os presentes da festa os olhavam, esperando algo.

"-Não te esperava ver aqui." – Murmurou ele.

"-Não? Porquê? A última vez que olhei eu era a melhor amiga da Ginny, mas tu é que não devias de estar aqui!" – disse ela sentindo a fúria crescer em si.

"-A última vez que também olhei era amigo da Ginny também, tenho tanto direito a estar aqui como tu!"

"-Tu não foste convidado Potter." – Disse ela mais alto do que devia, demonstrando cada vez mais raiva por ele ali estar.

"-Não me digas que te deixo desconfortável!" – murmurou ele fazendo com que Hermione sentisse as pernas bambas no mesmo instante.

"-Desconfortável? Ah! Pensas que és quem para mim? Tu não és ninguém Potter. Nunca foste, nem nunca serás. E porque é que eu me devia de sentir desconfortável? Se tu ao menos me tivesses feito alguma coisa de bem."

"-E não fiz?" – perguntou ele também irritado.

"-Tu nem no sexo eras bom." – Respondeu ela alto, alto demais. Tão alto que todo ouviram. Tão alto que Draco Malfoy gargalhou divertido. Tão alto que ela sentiu-se envergonhada, e viu que o Harry estava cada vez mais irritado.

"-Deixa lá minha querida. Tu eras péssima." – Disse ele com o mesmo tom que ela, fazendo com que todos ouvissem.

"-Eu odeio-te Harry Potter."

"-Eu também te odeio Hermione Granger."

Os olhares de ambos estavam fixos, e naquele momento tanto um como outro podia ver o ódio que ambos os olhares demonstravam.

Ginny aproximou-se deles os dois, e pegou no pulso de Harry dizendo:

"-Agradeço teres vindo. Muito obrigada Harry. Mas acho que o melhor é ires embora….antes que vocês se matem…."

"-Ela tem razão Potter….é melhor ires….não vais deixar a tua namoradinha à espera pois não?" – perguntou Hermione.

"-Claro que não Granger….afinal minha NOIVA vale mais do que qualquer outra coisa do Mundo."

Hermione sentiu as pernas falharem. Noiva! Ele estava noivo!

Viu quando ele aparatou e em seguida o olhar castanho da amiga estava sobre si.

"-Noiva?" – perguntou a ruiva.

"-Pansy Parkinson." – Respondeu a morena fazendo com que a amiga a olhassem chocada.

"-A Parkinson? E o Harry?"

"-Sim. Ele traiu-me…. Com ela."

Ginny não disse nada, apenas viu a amiga dar um sorriso amargurado e em seguida ela disse:

"-Vou embora Gi….estou cansada."

"-Hum…claro."

Segundos depois Hermione Granger não se encontrava mais no salão da Mansão.

"-Bem…bela festa!" – comentou Draco fazendo com que a ruiva o olhasse irritada.

* * *

"_-Tens que admitir que nunca mais houve uma festa tão divertida como aquela, nesta Mansão!" – murmurou ele abraçando a mulher e pousando o queixo no pescoço dela._

"_-A Hermione está noiva. E o Harry casado. Não vai ser bonito, eles encontrarem-se."_

"_-Eles podem não se encontrar!"_

"_-Tu não sabes Draco…eles fazem de tudo para se encontrar….depois da festa a Hermione e o Harry encontraram-se"_

"_-Ah sim? Como sabes?"_

"_-Ela contou-me no dia seguinte."_

"_-Boa! Conta-me lá o que é que ela te contou!" – pediu o loiro beijando o pescoço da esposa, sabendo que ela cederia e lhe diria tudo.

* * *

_

Aparatou no seu próprio quarto deixando a mala e o casaco caírem até ao chão. Estava furiosa, muito mais do que furiosa, estava possessa.

"-Maldito Potter. Maldito! Maldito!"

"-Bom saber o que realmente achas de mim." – Disse uma voz calma e grave bem atrás dela.

Hermione sentiu-se tremer. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, antes de sentir os braços dele na sua cintura.

"-Admite Hermione….admite que me ainda me amas."

"-Eu nunca te amei Potter." – Murmurou ela.

"-Não?" – indagou baixinho ao ouvido dela acariciando o ventre dela.

"-Hum….realmente nunca…."

Ele puxou-a mais contra o seu peito fazendo-a gemer baixo.

"-Então esse gemido foi porquê querida?"

"-Porque, tu causas-me estas sensações, mas isso não quer dizer que eu te ame."

"-Muito bem. Tu não me amas, eu não te amo, mas ambos queremos o mesmo não é?"

A morena não disse nada. Não iria admitir algo desse género. Havia acabado de dizer que ele não valia nada no sexo, não iria agora admitir que realmente o que ela mais queria era sexo com ele. Não iria admitir que ele era realmente bom na cama.

"-Então…queres que eu fique esta noite ou não?" – perguntou ele murmurando ao ouvindo dela, e beijando-lhe o pescoço em seguida.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, you and I collide  
_

_(Collide – Howie Day)_

* * *

"_-E, ele ficou?" – perguntou Draco._

_A esposa sorriu e em seguida disse:_

"_-Sim. Mas depois cometeu o pior erro da sua vida. Quando a Hermione se levantou de manhã ele não estava mais lá. E ela ficou ainda mais furiosa com ele."_

"_-Furiosa amor? Ela foi para a cama com ele! Não me parece que ela antes estivesse muito furiosa com ele."_

"_-Ora, ela gosta dele."_

"_-Ela é complicada….mais do que tu isso sim." – Disse ele fazendo a mulher rir._

"_-É. E agora vai voltar, e eu tenho a certeza que a confusão entre ela e Harry vai ainda ser pior do que já é."_

"_-Deixa isso para lá. Nós temos mais que fazer….agora que o Hélios dorme." – Murmurou ele beijando-a._

_Era óbvio que naquele momento nada mais lhe importava sem ser a sua ruiva. Mas ele realmente estava curioso para saber como iria acabar a história do Potter com a Granger._

_Estava mesmo curioso._

Fim do capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_**O reencontro**_

Estava de volta a Londres. De volta ao seu País, de volta a sua casa. E estava realmente feliz com isso.

Só pensava em ir ao Beco Diagonal, em ir visitar os Weasleys, e em ir visitar Ginny, afinal estava ansiosa para ver o menino dela, muito ansiosa mesmo.

"-Hermione." – Murmurou a voz dele vinda do quarto.

A morena sorriu, estava feliz por finalmente ele ter aprendido a dizer seu nome correctamente, foi difícil, mas ela conseguiu a entoação certa. Assim como em quase todas as palavras. Vítor Krum falava bastante bem inglês, e graças a ela.

"-Sim?" – perguntou sentando-se ao lado do noivo na cama.

"-Onde vais?"

"-Ver a Ginny. Queres vir?"

"-Não, era só para saber."

A morena sorriu, antes de se levantar e dizer:

"-Eu não demoro, garanto-te. Daqui a menos de uma hora estou de volta."

"-Espero que sim."

Ela riu, antes de aparatar.

"-Ginny." – Chamou assim que aparatou no hall da Mansão dela.

Esperava bem que a amiga estivesse em casa, que ela já tivesse lido a carta e que a estivesse à espera.

"-Ela foi á Toca. E para a próxima Granger toca à campainha." – Disse a voz de Draco Malfoy mesmo atrás de si.

A morena virou-se deparando-se com o loiro atrás de si, mas ele não estava sozinho, tinha um bebé de quase dois anos ao colo. Um bebé loirinho, com uns grandes olhos castanhos.

"-Hélios." – Murmurou ela.

"-Sim, Hélios Malfoy meu filho, e ele está muito encantado em te conhecer, agora vai embora."

"-Posso pegar nele?"

"-Não Granger. Ainda podes ter germes do Potter." – Disse Draco afastando o filho de ao pé da morena.

"-Como será que a Ginny te aguenta?"

Draco deu um meio sorriso, bastante irónico mesmo e em seguida murmurou:

"-Como será que és tão mentirosa a ponto de dizeres que o Potter não prestava no sexo e depois dormistes com ele?"

"-A Ginny contou-te?"

"-É. Sabes como é, num casamento não há segredos. Mas tu não sabes, nunca casaste. Mas o Potter lá casou com a Pansy. Ridículo. Mas enfim! Agora vai embora sim?"

A morena não se designou a responder. A última coisa que lhe apetecia de momento era ficar irritada com o Malfoy. Afinal o assunto Potter já estava morto e enterrado para ela. Completamente!

"-Vou à Toca então, ter com a Ginny."

"-Boa viagem. E não voltes." – Disse Draco antes de virar costas e caminhar para a sala.

Hermione encolheu os braços, aquele Malfoy nunca mudaria, e em seguida aparatou no jardim da Toca.

Assim que se viu no jardim que tão bem conhecia ela realmente soube que tinha feito um grande erro.

"-Harry!"

"-Hermione." – Disse ele tão surpreso quanto ela olhando-a de cima abaixo.

A morena não se deixou abalar minimamente com o olhar minucioso dele, não sentiu nada na verdade, nada do que sentia antes com um simples olhar dele. Nada. Absolutamente nada!

"-Então como vai a tua esposa?" – perguntou ela cordialmente.

"-Bem. E o Krum?"

"-Óptimo. Na verdade ele está à minha espera, por isso eu vou só falar com a Ginny e depois vou para casa. Foi realmente um …. Desprazer ver-te Potter." – Disse ela por fim sorrindo ironicamente.

Harry viu quando a morena lhe lançou um olhar irritado e em seguida ela passou rente a si, o que o fez segurar o pulso dela com força.

"-Solta-me imbecil!" – murmurou ela.

"-E porquê Hermione?" – perguntou ele puxando-a para o seu corpo.

E foi então que ela sentiu. Sentiu tudo como sentia anos atrás.

Sentiu o coração bater forte, sentiu as borboletas voarem no peito, sentiu a impressão estranha no baixo-ventre, sentiu as pernas bambas, e a respiração parar. Sentiu tudo o que sempre sentia, sentiu o que não queria sentir.

"-Porque, eu odeio-te."

"-É mesmo? Tu já me disseste isso muitas vezes e eu nunca acreditei de verdade."

"-Pois devias Potter. Eu realmente odeio-te, és a pessoa mais nojenta, mais imbecil, mais mentirosa, mais sem escrúpulos que existe."

"-Também te amo Hermione."

A morena abriu muito os olhos, realmente chocada, olhando para o sorriso sincero e divertido dele.

Não teve tempo de pensar em nada, pois no segundo seguinte sentiu uma conhecida sensação. A sensação de que tinha acabado de aparatar.

"-Larga-me!" – gritou vendo que ambos se encontravam no quarto dele.

O moreno assim o fez. Soltou a mulher que estava realmente zangada com a situação e em seguida fixou-a.

"-És mesmo um cretino Potter."

"-Sou? Por isso é que sempre adoraste ir para a cama comigo não é?"

"-Porco!"

"-Quem eu? Não era eu que fazia aqueles pedidos que envolviam algemas, vendas, fantasias, pois não?"

"-Cala-te. Eu odeio-te, e odeio-me por algum dia ter feito isso tudo…. Contigo."

"-Oh não me digas que o Krum é melhor que eu?" – perguntou divertido, cruzando os braços em frente do peito.

"-Muito melhor. E muito mais resistente."

Harry gargalhou antes de dizer:

"-Resistente? Sabes porque é que eu não resistia mais tempo? Porque tu desfalecias sempre nos meus braços nos primeiro minutos. Nunca precisei de muito para te dar prazer. Mas parece que o Krum precisa não é?"

A morena olhou-o irritada. Uma coisa era ele falar sobre que eles fizeram, outra coisa era ele falar sobre o que ela e o Krum faziam. Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso.

"-Espero que a tua mulher seja também fácil de contentar, então!" – disse ela.

"-Oh, ela é. Bem mais fácil do que tu. Mas eu sempre gostei mais dos desafios, sabes bem."

"-E do que estás à espera, que eu vá para a cama contigo? És ridículo?"

"-Sou. Admite que queres ir para a cama comigo. Admite Hermione que me queres dentro de ti, fazendo-te gemer, tremer e gritar de prazer."

"-Não, eu não quero."

"-Claro que queres. Eu sei que queres." – Murmurou ele aproximando-se dela.

"-Eu não vou trair o meu noivo Potter. Não sou como tu."

"-Não? Pois, eu acho que és. Tu nunca lhe serás fiel, tu não me consegues resistir." – Murmurou bem perto.

A morena não consegui pensar em mais, apenas abriu bem a palma da mão e bateu com toda a força na face dele, fazendo-o virar a cara.

Quando ele a fixou existia uma marca bem avermelhada na bochecha esquerda dele que fez a morena sorrir.

"-Não te quero para nada Potter. E não vou trair o Krum."

Harry não disse nada, absolutamente nada, apenas pousou fortemente ambas as mãos nos ombros dela e a empurrou com força até à parede.

"-Não devias Granger, tu realmente não me devias de ter batido." – Disse apertando os ombros dela. – "Tu irritas-me, sabes disso?"

"-Óptimo, tu também me irritas. E enojas-me. Tira as patas de cima de mim."

Ele colou os lábios aos dela com força, ao mesmo tempo de prensava o corpo dela contra a parede do quarto.

Sentiu a morena tremer violentamente, o que o fez beijá-la ainda com mais brutalidade.

Quando o beijo terminou ele viu claramente os lábios dela vermelhos. Sorriu mais uma vez antes de a voltar a beijar do mesmo modo.

Estava irritado, extremamente muito irritado com ela. Quem ela pensava que era para lhe bater? Ninguém lhe batia! Absolutamente ninguém.

Passou com as mãos pelos quadris dela, elevando-a, fazendo com que ela passasse as pernas pela sua cintura.

Afastou seu lábios dos dela, beijando-lhe a curvatura do pescoço fazendo-a gemer.

"-Ainda não queres fazer sexo comigo?" – perguntou ele abrindo o botão das calças dela.

_Like anyone would be   
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave_

Like any unchartered territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
You speak of my love like  
you have experienced one like mine before

_(Uninvited- Alanis Morissete) _

A morena não respondeu, não era capaz. Eram tantas sensações juntas, tanta excitação a passar-lhe nas veias que ela realmente não conseguia dizer nada.

Mas ele sabia! Ele era o único que sabia como a satisfazer completamente.

Era o único que sabia que ela muitas vezes gostava de sexo mais violento, e ela sabia que era isso que aconteceria.

Ele deitou-a no chão, tirando-lhe as sandálias e puxando-lhe as calças, de modo a vislumbrar a lingerie vermelha que ela usava. Sorriu antes de se sentar em cima da cintura dela, e lhe abrir rapidamente os botões da camisa dela, atirando-a para longe.

A morena estava ofegante, muito ofegante, o que apenas o fez sorrir, e puxá-la de novo para cima, mantendo-a de pé à sua frente.

Naquele momento ele sabia que ela estava completamente submissa. Era sempre assim, ele sempre conseguia tudo o queria dela. Assim como ela sempre conseguia qualquer coisa dele. Qualquer coisa.

Virou-a para si, encostando as costas dela no seu peito, fazendo-a gemer.

Suas mãos pousaram no ventre dela, e foram subindo até alcançarem os seios, o que a fez soltar o gemido baixo e encostar a cabeça ao ombro dele, fechando os olhos.

Harry viu-se livre do soutien dela com uma certa facilidade e em seguida acariciou as coxas dela fazendo-a tremer.

Sorriu, antes de baixar a única peça que ela tinha no corpo. Assim que a atirou para longe, encostou mais a morena ao seu peito e acariciou levemente na zona do umbigo.

Hermione gemeu e abriu os olhos focando o olhar verde dele. Passou com um braço pelo pescoço dele e beijou-o lentamente, muito lentamente, sentindo as mãos dele caminharem por entre as suas pernas, o que a fez gemer contra os lábios dele e tremer violentamente.

O beijo foi tornando-se cada vez mais profundo, mais violento, assim como as carícias dele. E não demorou até à morena sentir as pernas fraquejarem como há muito tempo não acontecia.

"-Céus Harry!"

"-Eu sei….ainda te conheço bem Hermione." – Murmurou ele vendo que ela se encontrava ofegante e desejosa de mais.

Voltou a deitá-la no chão e em seguida seus lábios caminharam até aos seios dela beijando-os, trincando-os ao leve, fazendo com que a morena gemesse cada vez mais alto.

Afastou-se dela, deixando-a a respirar pesadamente, e em seguida, viu-se livre da sua roupa toda.

A morena sorriu, ajudando-o a retirar os boxers, podendo ver o estado de excitação em que ele estava.

"-E agora Hermione….ainda não me queres?"

"-Eu quero Harry….quero-te muito."

"-Também te quero." – Murmurou ele puxando-a para o seu corpo.

A morena gemeu assim que sentiu seu quadril contra o do Harry e se sentiu ser penetrada brutalmente por ele.

Queria aquilo mais que outra coisa na vida. Queria sentir aquela brutalidade dele. Queria sentir aquele prazer imenso que só ele lhe conseguia dar.

Harry começou a mover-se extremamente rápido, cada movimento dele fazia a morena gemer. Quanto mais rápido ele ia mais alto ela gemia, mais o corpo dela tremia, mais ela ansiava por mais.

Era sempre assim. Gemidos, pedidos, prazer. Era sempre assim com ela, e ele adorava isso. Adorava fazer sexo com ela daquela maneira, uma maneira mais violenta.

Segurou-a fortemente pela cintura, de modo a encaixar-se melhor dentro dela, o que a fez fechar os olhos e arquear o corpo enquanto gemia.

Beijou-a arrebatadoramente de modo a cala-la por segundos, movendo-se cada vez com mais força, com mais rapidez, o que a fez cravar as unhas nas costas dele.

Gemeu ao ouvido dela pousando a cabeça no seu ombro, enquanto seu corpo não parava de se mover. Sentiu as pernas dela enrolarem-se no seu quadril o que fez com que ela o puxasse ainda mais para si, fazendo com que inevitavelmente ambos gemessem alto.

"-Não…não pares Potter…não pares…" – pediu ela num murmúrio ao seu ouvido, por entre gemidos altos e profundos.

Mas ele não tinha intenções de parar, pelo menos não ainda. Queria sentir o corpo dela tremer, desfalecer, quase desmaiar de prazer. Enquanto tal não acontecesse ele não iria parar.

Seu lábios alcançaram os seios dela, beijando-os, trincando-os, fazendo com que a morena gemesse cada vez, e sentisse cada vez o seu limite aproximar-se.

Passou com ambos os braços pela cintura dela, apertando-a contra si, enquanto lhe beijava os seios, o colo, e por último o pescoço. E foi então que ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer por baixo do seu violentamente.

As pernas dela prenderam-no com mais força, e ele sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso no mesmo momento em que ela arqueava o corpo e gemia descontroladamente.

Naquele momento ele sabia que ela tinha atingido o orgasmo, e sabia que ele próprio não demoraria para o atingir também. Moveu-se rapidamente dentro dela, mais alguns segundos, até que sentiu um arrepio pela espinha acima e gemeu alto, acabando por se deixar cair sobre ela, com a respiração acelerada, gemendo lentamente fazendo-a gemer baixo também.

Ficou ali, deitado sobre ela, abraçando-a, beijando-lhe o colo durante alguns minutos, até que se deixou cair para o seu lado.

A morena fixou o tecto e suspirou sentindo as costas arrefecerem. Olhou para o homem deitado no chão ao seu lado e em seguida levantou-se.

"-Onde vais?" – indagou ele, vendo-a apanhar as roupas do chão.

"-Onde achas? Para casa." – Respondeu levemente irritada, mas daquela vez consigo mesma, não com ele. Como é que deixara aquilo acontecer?

"-Óptimo. Mesmo porque a Pansy deve de estar a chegar." – Disse ele levantando-se também.

A morena olhou-o furiosa. Pansy! Sempre a Pansy!

"Sabes Potter….espero nunca mais te ver." – Disse assim que se acabou de vestir.

"-Claro que esperas, deixaste isso bem explicito com o que aconteceu minutos antes."

Ela cerrou as mãos e teve ímpetos de lhe bater. Mas isso não aconteceu, não aconteceu porque ele passou os braços em roda do seu corpo e beijou-a.

"-Vemo-nos amanhã?" – indagou beijando o pescoço dela ao de leve,

"-Co…como?"

"-Almoça comigo. Eu saiu do Ministério às 12, vai ter comigo. Almoça comigo!" – pediu apertando-a.

"-Eu não…não posso…." – Murmurou sentindo o nariz dele roçar no seu pescoço.

"-Podes sim. Dizes que vais almoçar com a Ginny, ou com Molly. Inventas algo. Apenas vai!" – pediu ele novamente.

"-Eu….eu vou…." – Disse por fim, fazendo-o, sorrir.

Ele beijou-a mais uma vez e em seguida soltou-a, o que fez com que ela aparatasse no mesmo instante.

Fim do capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_**Almoço e pedido**_

Quando acordou ainda Vítor dormia descansado ao seu lado. Encarou o homem que fechou os olhos sentindo o coração bater forte ao se lembrar do que fizera no dia anterior com Harry. Ao seu lembrar que iria almoçar com ele.

Sempre Harry Potter! Ele sempre a deixava sem atitude. Nunca conseguia fugir-lhe. Talvez, só talvez, ela não lhe quisesse fugir.

Suspirou antes de se levantar e caminhar até à janela do quarto.

O tempo estava cinzento, bastante mesmo, possivelmente iria chover, ou nevar. Mas isso era normal, estavam em Dezembro, faltavam apenas alguns dias para o Natal.

Ouviu Krum mover-se na cama o que a fez olhar para ele e em seguida sair do quarto e enfiar-se na casa de banho.

Ligou a água do chuveiro e instantes depois entrava na box. Fechou os olhos e deixou que sua mente voltasse a pensar em Harry Potter. Em especial no dia antes. Os beijos, as carícias, o sexo em si.

Era sempre tão bom, tão excitante, tão prazeroso. Como poderia resistir?

Era traição ela sabia. Claro que sabia, mas e então? O que poderia fazer? Ela não conseguia, ela realmente queria resistir-lhe, não queria trair Vítor, mas era mais forte que ela. Só ele conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse tão bom. Só ele conseguia fazer com que ela não se lembrasse de mais nada, de mais ninguém.

"-Hermione, demoras muito?" – perguntou a voz de Krum.

"-Não. Estou quase."

"-É que está aqui uma pessoa para falar contigo." – Disse o homem fazendo com que a morena desligasse a agua e saísse do box enrolando-se na toalha.

Saiu da casa de banho esbaforida e deu de caras com uma ruiva sorridente.

"-Olá Hermione."

"-Ginny!"

"-Sim eu. Porquê esperavas alguém?" – perguntou a ruiva vendo Hermione sorrir.

"-Não, claro que não. Então, o que fazes aqui?"

"-Draco disse-me que me foste procurar ontem na Mansão."

"-É verdade."

"-Mas ele disse que depois ias à Toca, mas tu não foste. Foste?" – perguntou ela curiosa vendo a expressão de Hermione mudar. – "Céus, ficaste pálida de repente. O que se passou?"

A morena fez um sinal com a mão, de modo a ruiva se calar. Pegou na primeira roupa que lhe veio à mão e entrou na casa de banho novamente. Minutos depois estava completamente arranjada, e puxava a amiga para fora de casa.

Para conversar com ela tinha que ser longe de Vítor.

"-Já me vais dizer o que se passou?" – indagou a ruiva sentando-se na mesa do café.

"-Vi o Harry."

"-Ah! Eu imaginei que sim. Ele esteve lá, e tu não apareceste, e pela hora que Draco me disse que tu tiveste na Mansão calculei que vocês se tivessem encontrado. Mas e então? Não aconteceu nada de mais? Pois não?"

Hermione ano teve coragem de responder. Por um lado não tinha coragem de mentir à amiga, por outro não tinha coragem de lhe contar a verdade.

"-Aconteceu!" – disse a ruiva perante o silêncio da amiga. – "Não acredito Hermione. Mesmo depois de tudo?"

"-Eu não queria, apenas….aconteceu."

"-E agora?"

"-E agora nada." – Mentiu ela. – "Nunca mais o vou ver."

"-Ainda bem Hermione, sabes que é o certo, não sabes?"

"-Sei sim Ginny. Mas vamos falar de outra coisa. Conta-me coisas sobre o teu filho!" – pediu a morena desejosa de mudar de assunto.

E ali estava ela, sentada no banco do jardim esperando por ele.

Mentira à amiga de manhã quando lhe disse que nunca mais o veria. Mentira a Vítor quando lhe disse que ia almoçar com Ginny e Molly à Toca para meterem a conversa em dia. Mentira a tudo e a todos, mas de momento não se importava. Só o queria ver.

"-Olá." – Disse a voz dele ao ouvido dela fazendo-a sorrir.

"-Olá Harry."

Ele sorriu, pegando na mão e puxando-a delicadamente para si.

"-Onde vamos almoçar?"

"- A um restaurante Muggle óptimo, assim não seremos incomodados. E ainda bem que pudeste vir."

A morena corou ligeiramente, antes do homem aparatar com ela segura a si.

…

"-Queremos uma mesa para dois!" – disse Harry mal entraram no restaurante e chegaram ao pé do empregado.

"-Hum…lamento mas este casal também quer uma mesa para dois, e eles chegaram primeiro." – Disse afastando-se do tal casando, fazendo com que Hermione sentisse o coração pular no peito.

"-Ora vejam só, o Potter e a Granger."

"-Malfoy!" – murmurou Harry irritado.

"-Conhecem-se?" – perguntou o empregado curioso.

"-Vagamente."

"-É que temos mesa para 4. Venham, eu indico-vos onde é."

Hermione não estava a acreditar que aquilo se estava a passar. Não podia ser verdade. Mas era, era mesmo Draco e Ginny que estavam ali, sentados à sua frente.

E o olhar da amiga não era nada amigável.

"-Então, o que fazem os dois aqui?" – perguntou Draco, não por cortesia mas porque achava aquela situação no mínimo hilária.

"-Viemos almoçar amigos." – Respondeu Harry sem pestanejar.

"-Amigos? Daquele género de amigos que fazem sexo? Sim, conheço esse género de amigos. Eu e Ginevra também éramos desse género de amigos, não era amor? Mas nós não tínhamos nem mulher nem noivo." – Alfinetou ele.

"-Nós somos apenas amigos Malfoy." – Disse Hermione, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez desde que entrara no restaurante.

Draco fixou-a e sorriu levemente, antes de ouvir a ruiva dizer:

"-Hermione, vem ali comigo à casa de banho. Preciso de dar uma palavrinha….a sós."

A morena engoliu em seco antes de se levantar e seguir a amiga.

Mal entraram na casa de banho a ruiva virou-se para Hermione e disse em voz baixa:

"-Tu disseste que não o ias voltar a ver."

"-Ele convidou-me Ginny. É apenas um almoço….de amigos."

"-Tu sabes que vocês não são apenas amigos. O Draco está certo, tu sabes bem. E sabes que é errado."

"-Eu sei, eu sei."

"-Então…não entendo Hermione."

"-Eu amo-o." – Disse a morena num desabafo.

Ginny abriu a boca levemente encarando a amiga. Sabia que a amiga sentia algo pelo Harry mas nunca imaginou que fosse amor. Desejo sim. Paixão talvez. Amor, nunca!

"-Ama-lo?"

"-Sim Ginny, eu amo-o. Eu sei que não devo, que é errado mas a verdade é essa. Eu amo-o. Ele faz-me sentir bem. Quando ele me olha eu sinto-me quente, sabes o que isso é?"

"-Sei." – Respondeu a ruiva sorrindo.

"-Eu nunca o devia de ter deixado há 3 anos atrás."

"-Ele traiu-te com a Parkinson, não foi o que me disseste?"

"-Sim, pelo menos eu acho que ele o fez."

"-Como?"

"-Eu apenas os vi na rua, a falarem muito amiguinhos e não aguentei, quando ele foi a minha casa ofendi-o, disse que nunca mais o queria ver, não queria saber dele para nada. Talvez eu tenha sido injusta. Eu devia de ter ouvido a explicação dele. Devia mesmo, talvez nada disto se tivesse a passar agora. Mas a verdade, é que ele é casado agora, e eu e o Vítor estamos noivos. Eu não sei o que fazer agora! Não sei, mesmo!"

"-E, eu não sei como te ajudar."

"-Apoiando."

"-Eu não posso apoiar uma traição Hermione." – Murmurou a ruiva aproximando-se da amiga. – "Mas posso apoiar o amor."

A morena sorriu antes de abraçar Ginevra.

"-Finalmente." – Disse Draco ao ouvido da esposa assim que ela se sentou ao seu lado. – "Não conseguia mais olhar para a cara do Potter. Estava com vontade de o esmurrar."

Ginny riu levemente antes de ver o empregado pousar um prato de comida à sua frente.

"-Pedi para ti o mesmo que para mim." – Respondeu ele.

A ruiva apenas sorriu antes de olhar para Harry e Hermione.

E aquela era sem dúvida alguma uma situação embaraçosa, afinal almoçar com os Malfoys não era algo que ela tinha em mente. Tudo bem que Ginny era a sua melhor amiga, mas o olhar do Malfoy era incriminatório. Ela sabia que ele se divertia com tudo aquilo, sabendo que Harry Potter e ela, Hermione Granger, eram piores que eles, mas ao mesmo tempo ele deixava claro pelo seu olhar que aquilo era realmente mau. Como ela bem sabia!

Gelou sentindo a mão de Harry sobre a sua. Viu quando a amiga e o Malfoy fixaram os olhos nas mãos de ambos.

Draco rolou os olhos nas órbitas antes de se encostar na cadeira e olhar para outro local do restaurante.

"-Draco, amor que foi?"

"-Eu sou um Slytherin, sempre fui, mas aprendi a odiar a falsidade e a traição."

"-Estás a falar do quê Malfoy?"

"-Do quê Potter? De vocês. Vocês são…nojentos. E sabem que mais, perdi o apetite. Tenham um bom almoço. Ginevra, vamos?"

"-Depois falamos Ginny. E não liguem ao Draco, ele não está de bom humor….o Hélios mal nos deixa dormir. Bom almoço…."

"-Enfim sós…." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, antes de beijar o pescoço dela levemente. – "Já agora o que pensas fazer depois de almoço?"

"-Vou para casa, disse ao Vítor que depois de almoço ficava com ele a tarde toda."

"-Mas que romântico." – Murmurou ele ironicamente.

"-A ironia não te fica muito bem."

Ele bufou começando a comer.

Não disseram mais nada durante todo o almoço, o que fez com que Hermione se desesperasse.

Era tão estupidamente difícil estar completamente apaixonada por ele que el não sabia nem o que lhe dizer.

"-Eu vou-me embora." – Disse ao final do almoço.

"-Ok!"

"-Incrível. És mesmo um imbecil Potter." – Murmurou antes de sair do restaurante.

….

Aparatou no quarto e quase se assustou ao ver que havia um enorme ramo de rosas vermelhas em cima da cama.

"-Tudo começa por ser o sonho de alguém, e tu és o meu sonho Hermione."

A morena voltou-se vendo Vítor Krum atrás de si, sorrindo.

"-Vítor eu…"

"-Shh…eu sei meu amor que já te pedi em casamento uma vez, mas desta vez eu quero fazer como manda a tradição."

Ele flexionou a perna direita, e em seguida retirou do bolso do casaco uma caixinha de veludo. Quando a abriu Hermione deparou-se com o mais belo anel de noivado que já vira.

"-Casas comigo Hermione? Aceitas ser a minha esposa, para sempre?"

Os olhos castanhos dela focaram os olhos dele, e depois ela voltou a olhar para o anel, e então lembrou-se de Harry.

Do que valia o amor que sentia por ele? Ele certamente não a amava, ele tinha uma mulher. E Vítor amava-a, e ela também sentia um carinho muito especial por ele. Muito especial mesmo.

"-Sim Vítor, é claro que sim." – Disse sorrindo levemente, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

Harry Potter era uma pessoa que apenas a queria para sexo. E ela não conseguiria viver para sempre só com isso. Precisava de mais. Precisava de Vítor Krum.

Fim do capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_**Tua, apenas tua**_

Sentiu um ligeiro movimento na cama, mas não abriu os olhos, estava tão bem ali, deitada no quentinho que a ultima coisa que queria era levantar-se.

Manteve os olhos fechados e ouviu um pequeno barulho no quarto, antes de adormecer levemente em seguida.

Voltou a acordar quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre a sua testa e o ouviu dizer baixinho:

"-Volto antes do almoço amor."

Sorriu levemente e abriu os olhos encarando Vítor que lhe sorria.

"-Onde vais?"

"-Comprar uma coisa. Não te preocupes. Agora dorme."

Ela aconchegou-se mais na cama, voltando a fechar os olhos e adormecendo novamente em seguida.

Não dormiu muito mais, não porque não quisesse, mas porque uma melodia estranha a fez acordar e sentar-se na cama rapidamente.

Engoliu em seco, antes de se levantar e pegar no robe. Saiu do quarto segundos depois e caminhou até à sala deparando-se em seguida com uma imagem que ela nunca imaginou ver, mas que sabia que jamais esqueceria.

No canto da sala havia um piano, e sentado no banco desse piano estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Harry Potter.

Os dedos longos dele passeavam pelas teclas do piano, o que fazia com que uma bela melodia ecoasse pela sala, e pelo resto da casa.

Hermione apertou mais o robe contra o corpo e caminhou até ele, sentindo a pele completamente arrepiada.

Ele parou de tocar mal ela se postou ao seu lado. Os olhos verdes dele abriram-se, e fixaram-na, vendo que ela se encontrava levemente corada.

"-O que fazes aqui?"

"-Vi o Krum sair, e precisava de falar contigo."

Ela desviou o olhar dos olhos do moreno e fixou a parede.

"-Não sabia que tocavas piano." – Murmurou segundos depois.

"-Há muita coisa sobre mim que tu não sabes, Hermione."

"-Ah sim? O que por exemplo?" – perguntou voltando a olhar para ele.

Viu quando ele sorriu, e soltou uma pequena exclamação de espanto quando ele a puxou pelo braço e a sentou à sua frente, no piano.

"-Não sabes que eu….te amo."

"-Não amas nada Potter." – Disse ela convicta olhando nos olhos dele.

"-Não? Então o que é isto que se passa connosco?"

"-Um jogo….um jogo de sedução." – Respondeu ela.

Ele riu divertido, fechando a tampa do teclado do piano, e puxando-a para cima, sentando-a confortavelmente.

"-Jogo de sedução Granger?" – indagou ele levantando-se, e apertando-a pela cintura. – "Achas que eu estaria disposto a pôr meu casamento em risco por causa de um jogo? Achas mesmo? Não sou um imbecil!"

"-Não? Às vezes portas-te como um!" – disse ela tentando levantar-se, mas sendo barrada por ambos os braços dele que a seguraram fortemente.

"-Tu não vais a lado nenhum Granger. Ainda não percebeste? Tu és minha." – Disse ele antes de a beijar.

Ela queria reagir, obvio que sim, mas os lábios dele contra os seus, as mãos dele na sua cintura, o corpo dele contra o seu. Era tudo inevitável.

Sentiu quando ele lhe abriu o robe e o atirou para um canto da sala.

"-Diz-me….ele é tão bom como eu? Ele faz-te gemer tanto?" – perguntou enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço e passava com as mãos nas costas dela.

"-N…Não." – Murmurou ela fazendo com que ele sorrisse.

Harry passeou com seus lábios pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a tremer. Quando beijou os seios dela a morena gemeu baixo e fechou os olhos na tentativa de sentir melhor os carinhos dele.

"-Minha Hermione….minha." – murmurou ao ouvido dela enquanto sentia as mãos dela abrirem o cinto de suas calças.

Ajudou a morena a ver-se livre das suas calças e atirou-as para o chão. Em seguida passou com as mãos na face dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos antes de ele a beijar.

Sentiu as mãos dela no fundo das suas costas, retirando-lhe os boxers. Ajudou-a, ouvindo-a arfar.

Fixou os olhos dela antes de afastar as pernas dela delicadamente. A morena mantinha-se sentada no piano, e foi então que sentiu o moreno penetrá-la lentamente.

Gemeu contra os lábios dele, ouvindo-o sorrir.

Harry segurou-a pelo quadril quando se começou a mover rapidamente, fazendo com que os gemidos baixos dela se tornassem altos.

Ele beijava o pescoço dela, o colo e os seios, enquanto seu ritmo aumentava a cada gemido dela, até que o ritmo era alucinante, excitante, quase violento como sempre.

A morena tombou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e gemendo, enquanto segurava a nuca dela fazendo com que os lábios dele percorressem seus seios.

Passou as pernas pelo quadril dele, puxando-o para si, o que fez com que ambos gemessem roucamente.

"-Minha. Minha. Minha!" – disse ele por entre gemidos, sentindo a morena começar a tremer nos seus braços.

"-Tua." – Murmurou ela antes de gemer alto e se deixar cair para trás, ficando deitada em cima do piano.

Harry continuou a mover-se sentindo o corpo dela tenso, sentindo-a tremer, ouvindo gemer por causa do prazer máximo que ela já havia alcançado.

Observou o corpo dela, marcado pela sua boca, pelos seus dentes e fechou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio pela espinha acima, o que o fez segurar na morena com mais força enquanto se movia rapidamente, sentindo-se completamente satisfeito.

Deixou-se cair para cima da morena, que suspirava levemente.

"-Eu também te amo Harry." – Murmurou ela ao ouvido dele, enquanto o sentia levantar-se.

"-Quando é que o Krum vem?"

"-Por volta da hora de almoço." – Disse ela.

O moreno sorriu, puxando-a, fazendo com que ela se colasse a si.

"-Óptimo, temos muito tempo até lá."

Ela riu feliz, como há muito não ria, e abraçou-o, sentindo os lábios dele beijarem seu pescoço.

O que mais queria naquele momento era que não houvesse Vítor, Pansy, que não houvesse mais ninguém, só eles os dois. E queria ficar com ele assim, para sempre. Abraçada a ele. Junta a ele. Sentindo o coração dele bater rápido no peito.

Sentindo os lábios dele no seu pescoço depositando beijos suaves.

Sentindo as mãos dele nas suas coxas fazendo movimentos suaves que a faziam tremer.

Ouvindo ele murmurar coisas carinhosas no seu ouvido.

Era assim que queria ficar para sempre.

Mas sabia que isso não iria acontecer.

Abraçou-se ao pescoço dele com força, o que fez com que o moreno perguntasse:

"-O que foi?"

"-Tu…não és meu."

"-Estou aqui não estou Hermione?" – indagou olhando nos olhos dela. – "Eu sou teu, completamente teu."

Ela sorriu antes de o beijar lentamente, algo que raramente acontecia com eles, mas naquele momento era o ideal. Um beijo calmo, lento, apaixonado. Um beijo cheio de sentimento.

Entrou na biblioteca sabendo que Harry havia ido para lá quando ela foi tomar banho. Procurou-o e rapidamente o encontrou, ao pé da enorme janela com um copo na mão.

"-O que bebes?"

"-Martini. És servida?"

"-Não, obrigada." – Respondeu encostando-se à janela, mesmo frente a ele.

Harry fixou-a durante alguns segundos e depois voltou a olhar para a rua.

"-É quase Natal." – Murmurou ele.

"-Sim."

"-Onde o vais passar?"

"-Na Toca. Molly convidou-me. E tu?"

"-Também. Parece que ela quer a casa extremamente cheia, como sempre gostou." – Murmurou antes de sorrir e beber um gole de Martini.

"-É parece que sim."

"-Quando te volto a ver?" – perguntou a morena depois de minutos de silêncio.

"-Quando quiseres. Logo à tarde, amanhã. Por mim, quando tu quiseres, e puderes."

Ela sorriu antes de se aproximar dele e o beijar.

"-Mas agora é melhor eu ir, antes que o Krum apareça."

"-Sim, é melhor mesmo."

Harry sorriu, pousou o copo de Martini no parapeito da janela e logo depois beijou-a. Segundos depois Hermione encontrava-se sozinha.

Suspirou fundo, sorrindo enquanto pegava no copo vazio. Olhou de relance para o seu anel de noivado e sentiu um peso no coração, mas ela não conseguia resistir a ele, ao amor que sentia por ele. Não era capaz de esquecer.

Apenas não era.

Abriu os olhos apenas para encarar o tecto do quarto de Harry.

Suspirou virando-se na cama vendo que estava sozinha. Sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se lentamente.

Era assim há 3 dias. Todas as tardes, quando Pansy não estava em casa ela ia para lá mais ele. Ela passava as tardes com ele, na cama.

'_Onde ele está_?' – perguntou-se antes de se levantar e vestir o robe de Harry.

Caminhou pela casa toda, e foi encontrá-lo onde mesmo esperava.

Ele estava na cozinha, apenas de avental e boxers, e de roda da tacho e panela.

"-Acordaste, finalmente!" – comentou ele sorrindo, antes de ver a morena caminhar até si.

"-O que estás a fazer Harry?"

"-Uma coisa que aprendi num Hotel na Dinamarca."

"-Oh! E o que é?" – perguntou curiosa, olhando para o forno de onde vinha um cheiro extremamente agradável.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a puxou para si beijando-a.

Segundos depois ambos ouviram o som de um relógio e ele soltou-a, abrindo o forno e retirando lá de dentro a torta com melhor aspecto que Hermione alguma vez vira.

"-Uau! Se o sabor for metade do aspecto, deve de estar óptima."

Ele não disse nada, apenas cortou uma fatia fina e em seguida disse:

"-Abre a boca e prova. Mas cuidado, está quente."

Ela sorriu antes de abrir a boca e sentir os dedos dele nos seus lábios. Trincou a fatia da torta e saboreou-a lentamente.

O moreno viu quando ela fechou os olhos e sorriu.

"-Então?"

"-É simplesmente divinal." – Respondeu ainda de olhos fechados. – "Tens que me dar a receita."

"-Claro que não!" – disse ele fazendo com que a morena abrisse os olhos e o fixasse.

"-Não?"

"-Não! É uma receita secreta, de um famoso restaurante da Dinamarca, só me deram a receita porque eu sou o Harry Potter, mas eu prometi nunca dar a receita a ninguém."

"-Ninguém, ninguém? Nem a mim?"

"-Nem a ti Hermione."

A morena aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele e murmurou:

"-Sabes que eu posso fazer-te coisa muito boas se tu me deres essa receita fantástica?"

"-Sei, mas não posso dar."

Ela beijou o pescoço dele, fazendo o moreno fechar os olhos e suspirar.

"-Vamos lá Potter….dá-me a receita!" – sussurrou ela ao ouvido dele, enquanto suas passeavam pelo peito dele, bem por cima do avental.

Harry afastou-se dela, sabendo que com aqueles truques baixos ela iria ganhar.

"-Não Granger, eu não te dou a receita."

Ela viu quando ele circundou a mesa e começou a segui-lo. Segundos depois andavam os dois a correr à volta da mesa, como se fossem crianças à guerra por um brinquedo.

O moreno parou abruptamente e voltou-se para ela, o que a fez ir contra ele e soltar um gritinho de exclamação. Ele sorriu em seguida, antes de lhe abrir o robe e a beijar, sentando-a em cima da mesa.

"-Esta corrida está a deixar-me com vontade de te cansar novamente." – Disse ele enquanto ela atirava o avental para o outro lado da cozinha.

A morena puxou-o para si e segundos depois gemia nos braços dela descontroladamente.

"-Ainda não me vais dar a receita?" – perguntou ela quando sua respiração se começou a normalizar.

O moreno moveu-se preguiçosamente sobre ela, fixando o olhar da morena e sorriu divertido, antes de responder:

"-Não, não te vou dar. É segredo. Mas podes continuar a tentar me persuadir a te dá-la, desde que a persuasão seja deste género."

Ela deu um tapa leve no ombro dele, fazendo-o rir.

"-Eu tenho que ir, tua mulher deve de estar a chegar."

"-Vemo-nos amanhã."

"-Amanhã é véspera de Natal."

"-Não vais à Toca?" – perguntou.

"-Sim."

"-Então vemo-nos."

Ela suspirou. Ele estava certo, eles iriam ver-se.

Como é que iriam conseguir disfarçar? Como?

Fim do capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

_**Natal e Ano Novo**_

Assim que abriu os olhos sentiu os lábios dela na sua testa.

"-Boa dia Sra. Potter." – Disse ele sorrindo levemente encarando em seguida a esposa.

"-Bom dia Harry." – Cumprimentou ela capturando em seguida os lábios dele.

Ao sentir Pansy a beijá-lo Harry fechou os olhos, visualizando Hermione na sua mente. Era sempre assim, sempre fora, sempre visualizara a morena que conhecia desde….sempre.

Como é que aquilo lhe tinha acontecido? Ele era Harry Potter, durante anos fora tratado como especial, mas a verdade é que ele não era especial. Naquele momento ele sabia que estava a ser uma das piores pessoas do Mundo. Para alem de estar a trair sua esposa, por quem tinha um enorme carinho, estava também a fazer com que Hermione traísse seu noivo.

Eles não eram assim. Eles não enganavam as pessoas. Isso era coisas que os Slytherin fariam, que Draco Malfoy faria – mas nunca fez.

Mas então porque é que eles o fariam? Seria por causa do amor?

Sim, ele amava Hermione Granger. Amava-a muito.

"-O que foi?" – perguntou Pansy afastando-se dele.

"-Nada Pansy, nada! Vamos arranjar-nos? Temos que ir para a Toca."

"-Sim, é verdade. Molly convidou-nos. Vamos tomar banho?" – perguntou Pansy levantando-se.

"-Vamos." – Respondeu ele com um sorriso.

"-Victor, vamos atrasar-nos." – Disse Hermione enquanto calçava as botas.

"-Eu estou pronto."

A morena sorriu vendo o noivo entrar no quarto com seu casaco na mão.

"-Obrigada." – Agradeceu ela pegando no casaco.

"-Vamos indo Hermione?"

"-Sim. Molly odeia atrasos."

Ele sorriu, pegando na mão dela e apartando em seguida.

A Toca estava incrivelmente cheia, não só os Weasleys estavam lá, como os Malfoys, ela e Krum, e claro os Potters.

Encostou-se ao lado da lareira, olhando todas as crianças que se encontravam sentadas no chão em frente da árvore natal, esperando a meia-noite, ansiosas para abrir as prendas.

Sorriu, mas logo em seguida seu sorriso desapareceu quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de Harry.

Quanto tempo os olhares estiveram fixos um no outro? Ela não sabia dizer, mas sabia dizer que ambos pareciam tensos.

Conseguia ler o olhar dele, ele não queria estar ali, não queria que ela estivesse ali. Queria estar noutro lugar. Assim como ela. Ela queria estar na ele.

"-Hermione." – Chamou Ginny ao seu ouvido, fazendo com que a morena desse um pulo e se voltasse para a amiga assustada, desviando finalmente o olhar do de Harry,

"-Sim?"

"-Se fosse a vocês seria mais subtil."

"-O que estás a dizer Ginny?" – perguntou sentindo o coração bater forte.

"-Tu e o Harry. Tenham cuidado…." – Avisou, antes de se aproximar do seu filho e do seu marido.

Hermione suspirou. A amiga estava certa, aquilo não podia continuar. Era Natal e ela não podia estar a contemplar o seu….amante? Céus, ela nunca imaginou ter um amante, nunca desejou ter um amante. Mas era isso que o Harry era. Era isso que ela era para ele também.

Abanou a cabeça antes de sair da sala, e subir as escadas até ao andar de cima.

Encostou a uma parede e suspirou fundo. Aquela situação era insustentável.

Ela não devia de ter voltado a Londres. O que andava a fazer? Harry era casado, e ela….ele estava noiva.

Olhou para o anel que Vítor lhe dera e sentiu-se pessimamente. Como podia ser aquela pessoa que era? Como conseguia trair alguém que a amava?

"-Hermione." – Chamou a voz de Harry ao seu ouvido.

"-Como consegues dormir de noite com a tua mulher Harry? Como consegues dormir sabendo que a traís?"

"-Como é que tu consegues?"

"-Mal consigo."

"-Eu também, mas a verdade é que fico feliz, por ser contigo." – Murmurou ele fazendo com que a morena o olhasse e sorrisse levemente.

"-Eu odeio-te."

"-Eu sei." – Disse ele.

A morena fechou os olhos e apenas passou os braços pela cintura dele, encostando a cabeça ao peito do moreno que pousou uma das mãos no fundo das costas dela e outra na nuca. Hermione manteve-se de olhos fechados durante momentos, sentindo apenas o carinho que o moreno lhe fazia na nuca, e o coração dele bater descompassadamente.

Soltou-se ligeiramente do abraço, de modo a fixar seus olhos nos dele.

Nada foi dito. Absolutamente nada. Não havia nada a dizer, apenas a fazer.

Harry colou suavemente seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a de uma maneira calma, como nenhum de dois alguma vez tinha beijado alguém. Era um beijo apaixonado, cheio de carinho, de amor.

A morena sentiu vontade de chorar. Chorar por amar aquele homem que era doutra. Chorar por não amar seu noivo, mas sim Harry Potter.

Quando o beijo acabou a morena suspirou, antes de ouvir:

"-Muito lindo, sim senhor."

Ambos se voltaram dando de caras com Draco Malfoy, que se encontrava parado, encostado à parede olhando-os fixamente.

"-Vocês são indecentes."

"-Tu não tens o direito Malfoy de…"

"-Cala-te Potter. Quem não tem o direito és tu. Eu lembro-me do que ambos me disseram em Hogwarts quando descobriram sobre mim e Ginevra. Vocês disseram-me que se algum dia, eu a magoasse eu teria que ajustar contas com vocês todos. Disseram-lhe, a ela, que eu não era de confiança, que era um Slytherin mentiroso, aproveitador, e traidor. Mas vocês os dois são bem piores de que eu alguma vez foi. Tu, Potter, tens a tua mulher lá em baixo. E tu, Granger, tens o teu noivo, também lá em baixo. Vocês não têm escrúpulos. É Natal, e não têm o mínimo de decência. Metem-me nojo." – Disse ele antes de voltar costas e sair de ao pé dele.

"-Maldito Malfoy!" – murmurou o moreno.

"-Não Harry, ele está certo. Ele é que era o Slytherin, o mentiroso, mas ele ama a Ginny mais que qualquer outra coisa, nunca a traiu e certamente nunca a trairá. Já nós. Nós não temos mesmo escrúpulos. Como é que nós pudemos enganar duas pessoas que nos amam tanto?"

"-Hermione eu…"

"-Isto vai acabar Harry. Vai acabar agora. Tu tens a tua mulher, e eu vou casar em breve. Não podemos, não devemos. É errado. Muito errado."

"-Mas nós amamo-nos."

"-Amamo-nos? Que raio de amor é este? O amor não causa dor Harry, não causa. E este amor que tu dizes que nós sentimos causa. Causa dor a mim, a ti, causará ao Vítor e a Pansy se ambos descobrirem. Isto não é amor Harry. Não pode ser."

"-Então o que é?"

"-Eu não sei o que é. Mas sei que acabou. Acabou Harry, acabou para sempre." – Murmurou ela sentindo as lágrimas embaciarem os seus olhos.

Suspirou fundo antes de se afastar do moreno.

Harry não a impediu, não se mexeu sequer. Afinal ela estava certa. Era hora daquela loucura acabar.

Há 5 dias que não via Harry Potter. Desde o dia de Natal que ela nunca o mais o vira. Suspirou sentando-se na cama do quarto de hotel.

Era bem melhor assim, sem traições, sem sexo.

Riu. Há cinco dias que não fazia sexo, não tinha vontade alguma, e bastava dizer a Vítor que estava cansada que ele não insistia.

E por falar em Vítor, onde estaria ele? Desde que haviam chegado ao hotel que ela mal o vira. Há três horas que mal o via.

Levantou-se e caminhou até á janela vendo a neve cair lá fora, deixando tudo branquinho. Adorava neve, especialmente naquela noite, a ultima noite do ano.

"-Hermione." – Disse a voz de Vítor assim que a porta foi aberta. – "Vem ver quem é que também está aqui no hotel." – Pediu ele aproximando-se dela e puxando-a pela mão.

"-Vítor onde me levas?" – perguntou enquanto era puxada pelo corredor.

"-Ao bar. Eles estão lá."

"-Eles quem?"

"-Surpresa."

A morena riu. Continuou a caminhar sem dizer mais nada, e foi então que seu coração estacou, mal entrou no bar.

Aquele cabelo negro, aquele olhar verde. Não podia ser!

"-O Harry e a Pansy também estão cá. Tiveram a mesmo ideia que nós e vieram passar a passagem de ano fora. Não é uma maravilha?" – perguntou Vítor claramente feliz.

"-Sim…maravilha." – Respondeu ela com os olhos colados aos do moreno que a olhava apreensivamente, tão chocado quanto ela.

Estava sentada entre Victor e Pansy, e não conseguia identificar como se sentia. Só queria fugir, gritar, correr dali para fora. Certamente Merlim não queria nada com ela. Como podia uma coisa daquelas estar a acontecer?

"-Hermione está tudo bem?" – indagou Victor.

"-Sim, tudo perfeito."

O noivo sorriu-lhe e ela apenas engoliu em seco, antes de seus olhos pousarem em Harry, que se encontrava sentado à sua frente, com um copo de Whisky na mão a olhar para si.

Engoliu em seco, antes de se levantar sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Não era capaz de estar ali, não conseguia fingir mais. Não mais. Não no meio deles.

"-Hermione!" – chamou a voz de Victor mesmo por trás de si.

A morena parou de andar e virou-se lentamente para o noivo que a fixava surpreso.

"-O que se passa contigo neste dias?"

"-Nada Victor….nada."

"-É obvio que se passa algo sim, eu bem vejo como andas. Tu andas estranha, como se me escondesses algo. Não sei explicar, a verdade é que andas estranha."

"-É só impressão tua."

"-Espero que não me estejas a esconder nada Granger." – Disse ele com um tom de voz que ela nunca lhe tinha ouvido.

"-Como?"

"-És minha noiva e eu não permito que tu me escondas coisas."

"-Não és meu dono."

"-Minha querida, desde que te pus esse anel no dedo passei a ter plenos direitos sobre ti."

"-Direitos?" – perguntou ela surpresa, na realidade quase chocada pela maneira como ele lhe falava. – "Eu não sou um objecto Victor para tu teres direitos sobre mim."

"-Não?"

"-Não, não sou nenhum objecto."

Krum caminhou até ela e segurou-a fortemente pelo antebraço, o que fez a morena se mover desconfortável, e tentar em vão puxar o braço.

"-Solta-me, estás a magoar-me."

"-Eu estou farto de tu não me contares as coisas todas."

"-Tu também não me contas tudo. Nunca me contaste porque quiseste vir para Inglaterra. Nunca me disseste onde vais desde que cá estamos e desapareces todos os dias."

"-Nem te vou dizer querida. Tu não tens nada a ver com isso."

"-Então também não tens nada a ver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer." – Disse ela irritada.

"-Enganas-te…tu és minha propriedade."

"-Eu não sou propriedade de ninguém….solta-me."

"-O que se passa aqui?" – indagou a voz de Harry atrás de ambos.

Krum soltou o braço de Hermione e virou-se para o moreno e respondeu:

"-Nada, não se passa nada Harry. Estava só a ver o que tinha entrado no olho da Hermione, ela queixou-se de que tinha algo no olho."

"-Certo." – Murmurou o moreno olhando desconfiado para o húngaro.

"-Bem, eu tenho um assunto a tratar. Vou ter contigo ao quarto depois, está bem querida?" – perguntou ele dando um selinho rápido dela, e saindo de ao pé da noiva sem ouvir nenhuma resposta dela.

"-Tudo bem?"

"-Tudo Harry….tudo." – respondeu ela suspirando e voltando a caminhar, entrando no seu quarto segundos depois.

Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e fechar em seguida, mas não se virou, sabia que era ele.

"-Tenho a certeza que se passou algo."

"-Vai embora Harry."

"-Não Hermione, não enquanto não me disseres o que se passou!" – disse ele convicto caminhando até ela e pousando as mãos nos ombros dela.

"-Porquê que as coisas não deram certas connosco Harry?"

"-Porque, tu acusaste-me de algo que eu nunca fiz."

"-Eu vi-te com a Pansy."

"-Sim….mas eu não andava com ela. Eu nunca te trai Hermione….sempre te amei demais para o fazer. Mas tu feriste meu orgulho, minha honra, no momento em que me acusaste de te trair."

"-Tu estás casado com ela."

"-Tu foste embora. O que querias? Ela andava atrás de mim, e eu fiquei carente quando te foste."

"-Então…eu, sou a culpada de tudo não é?"

"-Não." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela apertando-a fortemente contra si. – "Fomos ambos. Sabes? Durante anos pensei que nunca te perdoaria pela acusação. Por estarmos separados."

"-Já me perdoaste?"

Harry apertou-a mais contra si e encostou seus lábios ao ouvido dela, murmurando:

"-How about me not blaming you for everything ,How about me enjoying the moment for once, How about how good it feels to finally forgive you, How about grieving it all one at a time." – A morena fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça ao ombro dele, fazendo com que ele a beijasse assim que parou de cantar.

Hermione virou-se de frente e passou com os braços por trás do pescoço dele, beijando-o novamente.

Harry apertou-a contra si. Não queria deixá-la ir, não daquela vez, não novamente.

Ela era dele. E ele era dela.

Sempre foi assim….e ele sabia que sempre seria.

Desapertou o vestido dela, e a morena apenas o deixou cair ao chão. Harry sorriu, pegando na mão dela levando-a até à cama.

Deitou-a vagarosamente, sorrindo antes de a beijar.

As mãos dela abriam os botões da sua camisa, e ele ajudou-a a ver-se livre de todas as peças de roupas que impediam o contacto dos corpos.

Sentou-se na cama e puxou a morena, fazendo-a sentar-se à sua frente.

Ele beijou seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que a puxou para o seu corpo. Hermione passou com ambas pernas pela cintura dele, sentando-se em cima dele.

Em seguida fixou-o e passou com as pontas dos dedos na face dele, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos.

Era a primeira vez que havia tanta delicadeza de ambas as partes, tanto carinho.

"-Eu amo-te Potter." – Murmurou ela.

As mãos dele seguraram os quadris dela fortemente, e puxou-a para si, penetrando-a lentamente, fazendo-a gemer lentamente ao seu ouvido.

"-E, eu a ti Hermione…eu também te amo."

Ela sorriu, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele, segurando-se e começando a se mover, fazendo com que o moreno a abraçasse.

O ritmo não era tão rápido como habitualmente, não havia brutalidade, nem violência. Havia carinho, delicadeza.

Não era uma sessão de sexo. Eles estavam a fazer algo que nunca haviam feito. Estavam a fazer amor, um com o outro. E não havia nada melhor no Mundo, ambos tinham a certeza disso naquele momento.

Os gemidos baixos de ambos ecoavam no quarto. Só paravam quando ambos se beijavam vagarosamente.

E foi durante um desses beijos que a porta foi aberta lentamente.

Nenhum deles ouviu, nenhum deles se importava com algo que não fosse a sensação sublime de estarem unidos daquela maneira tão apaixonada.

Mas Victor Krum estava parado na porta do quarto, vendo Harry Potter sentado na sua cama, com a sua noiva sentada sobre ele. Vendo ambos se moverem lentamente, vendo a sua noiva gemer com ele como nunca havia gemido consigo.

Engoliu em seco, ligeiramente enojado, quando a viu fechar os olhos e atirar a cabeça para trás, gemendo mais alto.

Segundos depois, Harry beijava-a enquanto ambos os corpos tremiam.

Krum assistiu a tudo isso, e viu quando ambos se deitaram na cama, e finalmente a morena abriu os olhos e o fixou.

Hermione soltou um grito, sentando-se na cama no mesmo instante.

Harry sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, e fixou o outro que o olhava com raiva. Passou com o braço pela cintura da morena, puxando-a para si.

"-Victor, eu posso explicar." – Disse ela baixinho.

"-Sabia que havia outro, mas nunca imaginei que fosse o Potter." – Disse ele calmamente, muito calmamente.

Harry não abriu a boca, apenas encarou o outro que olhou do moreno para a noiva e em seguida virou costas, saindo do quarto.

"-Oh Merlim. E agora?" – perguntou ela olhando o moreno.

"-Veremos o que ele vai fazer." – Respondeu vagamente olhando para a porta por onde Krum saíra segundos antes.

Fim do capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**_Final perfeito ou início perfeito?_**

Encontrava-se sozinha no quarto, sentada na cama, com as mãos em cima das pernas tentando não tremer.

Há duas horas que estava sozinha, há duas horas que pedira a Harry para sair, há duas horas que tentava imaginar como iria ser a conversar com Victor.

Fechou os olhos suspirando. O que seria dela agora? E se Victor contasse a verdade a Pansy?

Deus! Ela iria ser a causadora de um fim de um casamento.

Suspirou novamente, levantando-se e começando a andar pelo quarto. Tinha que se acalmar, e não pensar muito negativamente. Óbvio que sabia que seu noivado estava mais que acabado, mas não queria por nada que a Pansy soubesse assim, pelo Victor. Certamente seria pior, apesar de ela saber que iria ser mau de qualquer maneira.

Parou da andar assim que ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se, o que a fez suster a respiração e olhar para a porta, vendo-o parado na ombreira da porta, a olhar para si.

"-Victor, eu…."

"-Tu o quê? Podes explicar? Eu não preciso da tua explicação Granger, eu vi bem o que se passou aqui!"

"-Sim, eu sei, mas eu quero…."

"-CALA-TE!" – gritou ele fechando a porta com força e andando rapidamente até à morena, segurando-a pelos ombros.

E foi então que ela sentiu o cheiro a álcool. Ele estava claramente bêbado.

"-Agora entendo porque há praticamente dois meses não me deixas tocar-te! Agora entendo porque desde que voltamos que andas super feliz. Agora percebo isso tudo! Mas não te preocupes, eu também me diverti. E vou-me divertir agora!"

Hermione não reagiu, não teve tempo, e muito menos imaginou que ele fizesse o que fez. Não estava à que ele a atirasse para a cama e a beijasse em seguida.

Quando conseguiu agir tentou afastá-lo do seu corpo, mas ele fez força, prensando seu corpo contra o dela.

"-Solta-me!" – pediu ela assim que ele afastou os lábios dos dela.

"-Não! Eu vou ter-te Hermione."

"-Deixa-me….solta-m…." – mas ela foi calada pela mão dele que pousou na sua boca, tapando-a, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço.

Fechou os olhos sentindo vontade de chorar, e minutos depois sentiu as mãos dele afastarem suas pernas.

Quando ele se encaixou nela não foi um gemido que ela soltou, foi um soluço, um soluço de dor, de medo.

Nunca imaginou sentir aquilo. Nunca imaginou que achasse aquele acto, tão normal, algo tão doloroso. Foi com certo alívio que ela sentiu o moreno tombar ao seu lado na cama.

As lágrimas escorriam livremente pela sua face, quando ela se levantou e correu até à casa de banho, trancando-se lá dentro.

Abriu a água da banheira e em seguida entrou, deixando a água gelada escorrer pelo seu corpo, numa tentativa vã de fazer com que aquele sentimento de nojo saísse de si.

Deixou-se escorregar pela parede, até ficar sentada no chão da banheira, e chorou livremente.

O que tinha acontecido? Ele tinha-a agarrado à força? Ele tinha-se divertido com ela?

«Mas não te preocupes, eu também me diverti. E vou-me divertir agora!» - o que ele lhe dissera ecoava na sua mente. Afinal ela não foi a única a enganar naquela relação.

Mas com quem seria que ele andou?

Não queria saber. Não queria saber mais nada sobre ele, nada! Queria esquecer. Esquecer o que se passou naquele quarto.

Esquecer Harry Potter e esquecer Victor Krum.

….

Parou em frente da enorme porta de maneira escura, e suspirou uma vez antes de se decidir tocar à campainha. Segundos depois um elfo abria a porta e ela perguntou:

"-Ginevra Malfoy está?"

"-Minha senhora estar. Quem querer falar com ela?"

"-Hermione Granger!"

"-Miky ir dizer a Sra. Esperar aqui!" – disse o elfo deixando a morena numa pequena salinha, que a morena suponho ser a sala do chá ou algo muito parecido.

"-Hermione!" – disse a voz da ruiva pouco tempo depois, mesmo por trás de si.

"-Oh Ginny!" – murmurou simplesmente correndo até à amiga e abraçando-a.

"-O que se passou? Hermione porque estás a chorar?"

"-Foi horrível Ginny, horrível!"

A ruiva afastou a morena do seu corpo, e pegou-lhe nas mãos, caminhando até ao sofá, sentando a morena e chamando em seguida um elfo, pedindo para ele trazer um copo de água com açúcar.

Sentou-se ao lado da morena e perguntou-lhe:

"-O que se passou?"

"-Foi….eu e Harry tínhamos acabado, lembras? No Natal nós acabámos, e eu e o Victor até estávamos bem, mas depois fomos passar a Passagem de Ano fora, e o Harry e a Pansy estavam lá. Eu e o Victor discutimos, e eu e o Harry bem….tu sabes o que eu e o Harry fizemos!"

"-Pois, imagino muito bem." – Disse a ruiva entregando-lhe o copo de água.

"-O Victor entrou no quarto a meio do acto." – Continuou a morena sem aceitar o copo, o que fez a ruiva beber a água, de modo a se acalmar perante a notícia ligeiramente, chocante.

"-E depois, eu fiquei sozinha, porque pedi ao Harry para me deixar, e quando o Victor chegou, ele….ele….ele agarrou-me à força!"

"-O QUÊ?" – perguntou a ruiva perplexa.

"-Foi horrível. Muito horrível. Mas há bem pior."

"-Pior?" – indagou a ruiva bebendo mais um golo de água com açúcar.

"-Eu enfiei-me na casa de banho do quarto do hotel, e minutos depois estava a vomitar."

"-Vomitar? Por causa de…."

"-Não! Por uma razão pior. Eu …. Eu….fiz um teste de gravidez!"

"-Como é que é?"

"-Eu estou grávida Ginny!" – disse a morena.

"-Grávida? E de quem?"

A morena apenas olhou para a amiga o que fez a ruiva suspirar e acabar de beber a água que ainda restava no copo.

….

"-Como assim ela vai ficar aqui?"

"-Ora Draco, ela não tem para onde ir!"

"-Não? E a casa do Potter? Segundo sei ela passou lá muitos dias nestes últimos dois meses."

"-Draco! A Hermione está….hum….grávida."

"-E de qual dos idiotas?" – indagou o loiro sorrindo sarcasticamente.

A ruiva olhou para a morena que se encontrava sentada no sofá da sala da Mansão e suspirou. Viu quando a morena se levantou sem aviso e disse:

"-Eu vou dizer uma coisa ao Harry."

"-Vais-lhe dizer o quê?" – indagou ela aflita.

"-A verdade." – Murmurou antes de aparatar.

"-Afinal qual é o pai?" – voltou a perguntou o loiro, abraçando a mulher.

…..

Encontrava-se no meio da biblioteca de Harry, esperando por ele.

"-Olá Hermione." – Cumprimentou ele com um sorriso.

"-Hum….tens um corte na face."

"-Foi a Pansy!"

"-A Pansy?"

"-Eu contei-lhe, e ela não achou muita piada. Mas agora….agora pudemos ficar juntos, para sempre…." – Murmurou ele com um sorriso caminhando até ela.

A morena afastou-se dele o que o fez parar e olhá-la com um olhar questionador.

"-Eu estou grávida!" – disse ela rapidamente.

Harry sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, e sentiu o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões. As mãos começaram a soar e ele entrou em pânico.

"-Grávida! Não pode ser, eu …. Eu não estou preparado para ser pai, não estou. Não, isto não pode ter acontecido. A ideia era ficar-lhe sozinhos os dois agora, apenas nós os dois….não pode ser….tu não podes…eu não posso ter um filho agora."

Hermione fechou os olhos. Ele estava em pânico. Muito em pânico.

Suspirou antes de dizer:

"-O filho é do Victor. Eu e ele vamos sair do país. Vamos viver juntos, na Hungria, os dois. Agora que vamos ter um bebé tenho a certeza que vamos ser felizes."

Harry encontrava-se de boca aberta, completamente abismado a olhar para a morena que se mantinha com uma expressão séria na face.

"-Adeus Harry Potter."

Ele viu-a aparatar e não fez nada para a impedir.

Ela ir ter um filho, e não era dele. Não era dele!

Sentou-se na cadeira sentindo o coração bater forte, e vontade de chorar.

Por segundos pensara que ia ter um filho. Certo, isso deixou-o apavorado e ele disse alguns disparates, mas agora que sabia que ela ia ter um filho com o Krum ainda se sentia pior. Sentia-se sozinho, vazio, triste.

…

"-Mas….porque lhe mentiste?"

"-Ele entrou em pânico."

"-Ridículo. Eu sempre disse que o Potter era ridículo."

"-Draco, por favor, há coisas piores do que isso. O que vais fazer então?"

"-Vou embora, sozinha. Não preciso de ninguém para criar o meu filho. Vou ser capaz de lhe dar tudo o que ele necessita. Mas tenho que ir. Esquecer tudo o que se passou nestes últimos dois meses. Tudo!"

Ginny suspirou e Draco apenas não disse nada, apenas saiu da sala, indo buscar o filho que estava sozinho no quarto a brincar.

"-Fica! Fica uns dias, e depois vais. Se é mesmo isso que queres."

"-Obrigada Ginny."

….

"-Então, ela vai mesmo embora, sozinha?" – perguntou Draco certa noite.

"-Amanhã, consegui mantê-la aqui uma semana, não consigo mais."

"-O Potter devia de saber. Não imagino como me sentiria se tu não me contasses sobre o Hélios."

"-Eu também acho que o Harry devia de saber."

"-Vi o Krum hoje!" – murmurou Draco ao ouvido da esposa. – "Estava com….hum…."

"-Ele estava com quem Draco?"

"-Com a Pansy!"

"-Como é que é?"

"-Ele estava com a Pansy Parkinson – Potter. Parece que a Granger e o Potter não foram os únicos traidores nesta história toda. Parece que os pares andaram sempre trocados."

Abanou a cabeça afastando-se do marido, e sentando-se na cama.

"-Ainda bem que connosco tudo foi mais fácil." – Murmurou ela fazendo o loiro rir.

"-É. Muito mais fácil." – Concordou ele beijando-a.

….

"-Tens a certeza Hermione?" – perguntou a ruiva pela ultima vez vendo a amiga com a mal na mão e entrar no comboio.

"-Sim Ginny. Eu não vou ficar mais aqui em Inglaterra. Viste o que aconteceu? Victor descobriu sobre mim e o Harry, Pansy quer o divorcio, Harry não me quer ver, e eu….bem, eu amo-o mais que qualquer coisa e não posso mais ficar aqui….não posso." – disse ela sem saber que Pansy e Victor estavam juntos.

"-Mas….e o bebé?"

"-O que tem? Eu consigo sozinha."

Ginny abanou levemente a cabeça antes de abraçar a amiga.

"-Se precisares de algo por favor, pede. Não tenhas medo nem vergonha, eu vou sempre apoiar-te."

"-Mas o teu marido…"

"-Deixa o Draco comigo!" – disse a ruiva sorrindo. – "Eu sei muito bem como o convencer de certas coisas, não te preocupes com ele. Preocupa-te contigo, e com o bebé que aí vem."

Hermione sorriu antes de dar um beijo na bochecha da ruiva e dizer:

"-Eu escrevo…prometo. Adeus!"

Ginny observou a morena entrar no comboio mas não a impediu mais. Sabia que a amiga precisava de se distanciar, de estar sozinha. E aquela certamente era a oportunidade dela de refazer sua vida. Mas havia uma coisa que a preocupava.

Harry não sabia….que iria ter um filho!

….

Ouviu alguém bater palmas atrás de si, e apenas abriu os olhos antes de se levantar da sua poltrona.

"-Vejam só o estúpido e incrivelmente imbecil Harry Potter." – Disse Draco.

"-O que fazes aqui Malfoy? Porque estás na minha sala? Porque batestes essas palmas ridículas?"

"-Eu? Vim dar-te os parabéns idiota."

"-Parabéns?"

"-Sim. Se houvesse um prémio para maior cretino, estúpido, imbecil, anormal….certamente tu ganhavas….depois de todas as porcarias que fizestes nestes últimos dois meses."

Harry não disse nada, o Malfoy estava certo. Desde que Hermione regressara à sua vida, há dois meses que ele apenas fazia parvoíces.

"-Sabes quem esteve esta ultima semana em minha casa? A tua …. Amante!"

"-Hermione não é minha amante….não é minha nada."

Draco abanou a cabeça levemente, antes de o encarar.

"-Vais deixá-la ir assim? Tu desfizeste o teu casamento por causa dela? Tu meteste tudo em risco por causa dela? E agora Potter, que perdeste tudo….até a tua decência….vais deixá-la ir?"

"-Ela está com o Krum. Ela disse-me que iria ficar com ele….que iam ter um filho….que…."

"-Incrível como a tua burrice ainda me surpreende. O Krum foi embora ontem, com uma outra mulher, eu vi."

"-Mas, ela disse que eles iam ter…"

"-Ela mentiu-te Potter! Tu ainda não percebeste isso?"

"-Mas…porque é que ela me mentiria? Ela não o faria!"

"-Bem….não sei….mas as mulheres são complicadas, eu sei isso bem….e digamos que a Granger …bem….hum….não sei Potter, só sei que ela te mentiu….ela não está com o Krum, eu garanto, ela esteve lá em casa, Ginevra levou-a à estação e tudo."

"-Mas ela então mentiu-me? Inventou uma gravidez e tudo?"

"-Não Potter, ela não inventou gravidez nenhuma."

"-Mas, tu disseste que….que ela e o Krum não iam ter filho nenhum…certo?"

"-Sim, e não vão." – Concordou Draco fixando o moreno que se encontrava com uma expressão confusa. – "Potter, por favor…. Será que te tenho explicar tudo? Tu vais ter um filho! TU, imbecil! O filho é teu….e tu estás a deixar escapar por entre os dedos a mulher que amas, e o filho que ela vai ter….o teu filho…."

"-Meu! Eu vou ter um filho…." – Murmurou o moreno.

"-Desde que te despaches a ir ter com ela….sim!"

Harry olhou para o loiro e apenas perguntou:

"-Porque estás a fazer isto?"

"-Porque….sempre tive curiosidade em ver como o vosso….relacionamento iria acabar….e também porque quero ver que género de monstrinho, tu e a Granger vão ter." – Respondeu ele sorrindo, fazendo o moreno sorrir e dizer:

"-Por mim Malfoy, esse monstrinho será teu sobrinho."

Draco ficou especado no mesmo lugar, a olhar para o local onde o Potter havia estado, antes de aparatar.

"-Sobrinho? Eu não vou ser padrinho do filho do Potter e da Granger….nao mesmo!" – disse para si mesmo, sabendo que possivelmente estaria errado.

….

"-O que estás a fazer amor?" – indagou entrando no quarto.

"-A ler uma carta."

"-Sim, consigo perceber isso….mas carta de quem?"

"-Da Hermione."

Draco suspirou puxando a carta das mãos da mulher e lendo-a em voz alta.

_Querida Ginny_

_Estou em Veneza…e nunca gostei tanto de uma cidade como gosto desta. Mas possivelmente isso deve-se ao facto de ter o Harry aqui mesmo ao meu lado. Sim ele está aqui, mas tu deves de saber não é? Teu marido deve de ter-te contado da conversa que ele teve com o Harry ontem, não foi?_

Nesse momento Draco desviou o olhar da carta e sorriu para a mulher.

"-Acho que me esqueci de te contar da visitinha que fiz ao Potter, não foi?"

"-Foi Draco, foi mesmo. Continua a ler…."

_Bem, a verdade é que Draco conseguiu, ele conseguiu juntar-nos. Harry aparatou na estação de comboio mesmo antes do comboio partir, e entrou. Foi lindo amiga!_

_Ele caminhou até mim….e disse apenas:_

"_-Perdi muita coisa Hermione, mas posso garantir-te que tudo o que perdi foi bem perdido, desde que não te perca a ti, nem….ao nosso filho."_

_E como poderia não beijá-lo em seguida?_

_Pois bem, agora estamos aqui….em Veneza. Ah! Harry disse que tu e o Draco vão ser os padrinhos da criança, e eu concordo._

_Obrigada por tudo amiga….e agradece ao teu marido…._

_Beijos Hermione"_

"-Eu não vou ser o padrinho do monstro que eles vão ter." – Disse Draco pousando a carta em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira e vendo em seguida a esposa passar com os braços por trás do seu pescoço.

"-Não? Tens a certeza?"

"-Claro que…sim….Ginevra…." – murmurou enquanto a ruiva o beijava lentamente.

A ruiva sorriu perto do seu ouvido, o que fez Draco fechar os olhos e apertá-la pelo quadril.

Quando sentiu as mãos dela nos botões da sua camisa e ele a deitou na cama, ambos sabiam que ele seria o padrinho….ambos sabiam que ela o convenceria a ser o padrinho do filho que Harry e Hermione iriam ter.

Uma rajada de vento entrou pela janela entreaberta do quarto, fazendo a ruiva encolher-se no peito do marido, e fazendo com que a carta voasse. A carta que continha a certeza de um amor….um amor que sofreu para ficar junto…mas um amor verdadeiro.

Esse era o amor de Harry e Hermione. Não era apenas um jogo de sedução….era muito mais que isso.

Era um amor para a vida toda!

**Fim**


End file.
